The specific aims of this project are: To study in detail the properties of structural components of RNA tumor virus particles, particularly those of mammalian RNA tumor viruses; To utilize these materials for preparations of highly specific antisera which can be applied to the analysis of cells for the presence of similar virus gene production; AND To develop appropriate antisera which can be employed for detection and identification of tumor virus activities in human malignant cells.